


Cover Me

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky is lookin' for a lover to come in and cover him. :)
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cover Me

Available on the Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Cover Me](https://archive.org/details/coverme_202001)

Also available on Google Drive: [Cover Me](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kVxibqp1CiRCiv7Acnw_EXiN3QuOINP_/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2019 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar available [HERE](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2019/)


End file.
